Perfect
by halfbloodcountess
Summary: This takes place after "Confession." Emily and Norman share some tender moments together. Please read and review and no flames!


A/N: This takes place after "Confession." Please read and review and no flames! Also, I am no medical expert when it comes to pregnancies. I want to say thank you to my reviewers especially to Valdemar and Sarah the Nerd.

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing…

"Are you nervous?" Norman asked. I shook my head. Even though no one could tell by the look of my face, I was actually happy. I never thought that I would see the day were I would be lying down in a sterile room, waiting for the ultra sound technician to check on how my baby and I were doing. I had taken Norman's advice and made an appointment right away and now was the beginning of many more check ups to come. My husband held my hand and as I looked at him, I began to think that _he _was the one who was nervous. His palm felt sweaty and he was beginning to bite his fingernail which was a habit that he had picked up in college.

I cleared my throat. "Norman, it's okay."

He let go of my hand and wiped his forehead. I couldn't believe that he was sweating! My doctor hadn't even come in, and already he was scared out of his mind. I could only imagine how he was before he saw me walking down the aisle on our wedding day…

"I just want you and the baby to get a clean bill of health."

He shifted in the chair and he wiped his forehead again. I had a feeling that his heart felt like it was about to fall out of his chest, and the last thing I needed was for my husband to have an anxiety attack.

I touched his cheek. "Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine." He took my hand and kissed it.

He placed his hand on my belly. I wasn't exactly showing yet, but if I exposed my stomach, people would be able to notice that it did not look the same. It looked a little bit rounder and it wouldn't be long before my stomach would start to stretch.

"What do you think it is?" he asked.

I smiled. "Well, we won't know for a good while, but _I_ think it's a boy."

He laughed a little. "I guess I'll just have to trust your motherly intuition."

He then kissed me passionately, until we both heard the door the examination room open. We both turned our heads, shocked that someone was watching.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" the technician asked. Norman and I were a little embarrassed, but we just shook our heads and laughed.

The technician was about my age, tall, slim, with blonde hair. She introduced herself as Margaret Dawson, and she explained that she was going to perform an internal ultrasound. She explained that it was like having a pap smear done. My legs were placed on stirrups and minutes later, Norman and I looked at the screen and we saw our baby.

Norman tightened his grip on my hand, and I looked at him. I had never seen so lost for words before. For a second, I thought I saw his eyes get misty, but I wasn't sure. All I could do was smile as the tears filled my eyes. I turned and looked back at the screen and I reached out and touched it.

"Hello, baby." I whispered. I heard Norman sniffle . He was never the type to get emotional, but this was different. We were looking at our baby for the first time, and even though it hadn't even been born yet, it was already loved.

Afterwards, the baby and I were give a clean bill of health. I made my next appointment and I was recommended an OB/GYN. I thanked the nurse at the front desk and then my husband and I left hand in hand.

The Rolls came and picked us up and we made it home. I was just about to sit on the couch and read a magazine, but Norman lead me upstairs.

"I've got something for you." he said.

Something inside me told me that it wasn't going to be the usual pearl necklace or tickets to a show. I had no problem with him showering me with gifts. However, he didn't need to do buy me everything in sight just to impress me. He lead me into our bedroom.

"Wait here." he said. I sat down on our bed as he walked into our large walk-in closet. I waited patiently, expecting him to tell me to close my eyes and in my hands, I would find another diamond ring or something of that sort.

Instead, he came back with a gift bag and handed it to me as he sat down next to me.

"Look inside." he said, his voice filled with happiness.

I stuck my hand in the bag and pulled out the gift.

In my hand, was a green onesie for the baby.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

I smiled. "Oh, you know that I do! Thank you!" I kissed his cheek and placed the onesie on my stomach.

"I'm sure the baby will like it too!"

It was nice to have something for the baby already, especially since it was from my husband. I didn't expect him to go out and buy something already, but I wasn't complaining. The onesie was really cute, and I couldn't to see the baby wear it.

"You know, I've been thinking about converting the room next door to a nursery." I said. I figured that if we worked on the nursery now, it would be one less thing that we would have to worry about later.

"Isn't it a little early for the nesting stage, Emily?" he teased.

I shook my head. "Oh, c'mon. Think about. We can start ordering things now and we won't worry about it later."

"Come. I'll show you." He followed me to the next room, and I opened the door to a vacant room that I hoped would become the nursery. Like all the other rooms in the house, it was big, which I thought was good, because that way the baby had enough room to crawl around.

I began walking around the room, as Norman watched.

"See? We can have the crib against this wall, and we can have the changing table over in this corner."

"Okay, then what else?"

I sighed. "And, the drawers will go up against this wall over here. Now, since we don't know what we are having, we can go for a neutral look. And of course, the closest has plenty of room for the babies clothes and toys."

I put my hands on my hips and began envisioning my dream nursery. It was going to be perfect! I could just see our baby waking up in a large crib, crawling around the large nursery, playing with toys, learning how to walk! I was so happy!

Norman approached me from behind and wrapped his arms around me. He kissed the left side on my face.

"Is that what you really want?" he asked.

"Yes. I do."

"Then that's exactly what you will get. Only the best for you and the baby." His hands entwined into mine and then he kissed me.

Dinner was served at 7 that night. Surprisingly, I wasn't feeling nauseated which I was very grateful for. I think the food was exceptionally delicious that night, considering the fact that I was feeding for two. I hadn't had any strange cravings, but I just couldn't help myself when it came to having seconds.

Towards the end of dinner, I brought up the subject of the baby's health to Norman. We had been trying not to dwell on it, but we couldn't deny that even though I had been seizure free for a year, things could change.

When I expressed my feelings to him, he took my hand and looked at me. "Don't even think of it, Emily. Just think positive. Remember what you said at your appointment? Everything is going to be fine. You're going to be okay and the baby's going to be okay. Don't worry."

I took a deep breath. "But I know your scared. I see it. Just like today at my appointment. You were sweating. I had never seen you like that before."

He took me into his arms. "Well you can't blame me for trying to stay strong for you. As much as I try to think positive, I'm afraid. I don't want to lose you or the baby."

I hugged him tighter. I hadn't realize how much my pregnancy frightened him until now. I never liked it when he hid things from me, but I wasn't going to argue. Not now.

"You won't, Norman."

Afterwards, we laid in bed. I laid my head against his bare chest while he caressed my belly. I had no objection to him talking to my stomach. In fact, I enjoyed it. It made me happy to see him wanting to be more involved in the pregnancy.

"Hey little one. Your mother and I love you, and we can't wait to have you here." he whispered. I stroked his hair, and smiled as he continued whispering to the baby.

I was happy and so was Norman. Everything was perfect…for now…

A/N: Please read and review!


End file.
